


In which Newton defends Hermann's honour

by slightly_oblivvyous



Series: Newmann in 1000 Words or Less [6]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Homophobic Language, M/M, Moderate Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightly_oblivvyous/pseuds/slightly_oblivvyous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tendo sets up a blind date between the K-Scientists and Newt picks a fight he can't win. (Warning for moderate violence and homophobic slurs?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Newton defends Hermann's honour

When Newt finally arrived at the bar where he'd agreed to meet his friends, he was surprised to find Hermann sitting at the large table alone. (He was _not_ surprised to see him looking sour about it.) He cast a quick glance about the barroom to make sure he hadn't somehow missed everybody and made his way over to the table.

"Hey Herms," he said casually, earning a scowl as he tossed his jacket over the back of a chair. "Where's Tendo and Mako and the others?"

Hermann leaned across the table stiffly and hissed, "I believe we have been set up."

"Set up? What are you--" Just then, Newt's phone whistled to announce a text from Tendo.

 _Got held up with some paperwork. Take an extra shot for me ;)_ , it read. Asshole had the audacity to use a smiley face.

"Yep, we've been set up," Newt announced, swiping his messages clear and bringing up a new snapchat from Mako. It showed her and Raleigh making awful sad faces with the caption 'Mandatory Training. Have Fun!'

"We've _definitely_ been set up," he corrected, dropping into his seat.

"Oh delightful," grumbled Hermann. "As though I don't spend enough time alone with you."

Newt's smile faltered but he disguised it by flipping through a drink menu. "Well hey, we're here, might as well have a good time, right?" he said cheerily. "What'll you have to drink?"

Hermann pinched the bridge of his nose. "Whiskey sour."

"Oh-kay. Whiskey sour, coming up." Newt frowned as he made his way over to the bar. Sure he wasn't Hermann's favourite person, but he didn't dislike him _that_ badly, did he?

He flagged down the bartender with a small stack of bills. "Can I get a whiskey sour for Hermann and... can you make a Kaiju Blue Hurricane?"

"You got it," the bartender said gruffly.

While the bartender mixed the drinks, Newt took stock of the other bar patrons. Two girls were kissing over too many empty shot glasses surrounded by several boys watching in rapt attention. There were a few couples scattered throughout the booths, and a group of three ex-military-type thugs leaning up against the bar. Newt tried to ignore the looks they were giving him and Hermann.

"Here y'go." The bartender set a bright blue cocktail in front of Newt. "And the whiskey sour for your boyfriend."

Newt was about to correct him when one of the thugs called out, "What, you fuck 'im too hard last night, that why 'e can't come get 'is own drink?" The men with him laughed. "Oh I see 'e's got a cane! Faggot must really love taking it up the ass."

Newt froze. "Sorry, what was that?" he asked brightly.

"I asked if your boy needed a cane 'cause 'e's had too many dicks up 'is ass."

Intentionally stumbling towards the men, Newt laughed, "Actually, I think you'll find that his ass is _none of your business_." One quick strike to the solar plexus brought the loudmouth down wheezing.

Newt's victory was shortlived. One of the men grabbed Newt by the neck with one big hand and slammed him into the bartop. Newt's glasses shattered, leaving two small bloody cuts above his right eyebrow. He blinked blood from his eye and tried to kick his attacker, but without his glasses and with limited air it was like trying to hit a pinata with a pool noodle. Just as his vision started to go (more) fuzzy around the edges, Newt saw someone vault over the bar - the bartender, must have been - and heard a... a cane? whip through the air and hit something with a loud crack. His attacker let go. Newt breathed. _Black_.

==

When Newt opened his eyes again, he found himself propped up in Hermann's arms with Hermann's face only inches away from his own.

"Newton? Newton, you bloody idiot!"

Newt smiled weakly. "Hi Herms." His smile turned to a frown as he squinted at Hermann's face. "You're bleeding."

"Of course I'm bleeding you fool, I just had to rescue you from three men twice your size! What in god's name possessed you to _attack_ \--"

"They called you a faggot."

"They did what?"

"They called you a faggot. I was defending your honour, Herms."

"You were..." Hermann's face twisted in frustration. "Newton, my 'honour' is not worth you nearly getting killed in a fistfight! I am an adult; I can handle a few petty insults."

Newt set his jaw defiantly. "Yeah well I can handle a few punches for my best friend, okay?"

"'Best friend'?" Hermann looked surprised. "Am I really?"

"Well yeah, I mean... You whacked a guy in the head with a cane for me. 'sgotta count for something, right?"

A rare smile broke across Hermann's face and he hugged Newt to his chest. "You are without a doubt the most brilliant, infuriating man I have ever met."

"Back atcha, Herms."

==

Tendo was the first to see them when they finally limped back into the Shatterdome.

"Hey fellas, you're back early! Did you have..." Tendo paused, taking in the pair of them; the bruises around Newton's neck, the cut on his face, Hermann's brilliant black eye and bloody nose. "Either you two are into some stuff I don't want to know about, or tonight didn't go as I'd hoped."

"Well it kinda did?" Newt raised his and Hermann's clasped hands.

"So the bruises..."

Hermann pinched his nose out of habit and winced. "Newton decided it was necessary to... 'defend my honour'."

"It was completely necessary, dude."

"It absolutely was _not_."

They bickered quietly while Tendo tried and failed to piece out what happened. "Right!" he interrupted after a few minutes. "Well you two both look like shit, so why don't you go clean each other up and get some rest," Tendo herded them gently in the direction of their living quarters. "I'll bring you coffee in the morning and you can tell me _allll_ about it."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at something serious-ish and I don't know how I feel about it. Feedback?  
> (It was also my first attempt at posting something on AO3, so that's pretty neat!)


End file.
